


Underneath the Rain

by forcepair



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Rain, Steggy Positivity Week 2017, steggyweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcepair/pseuds/forcepair
Summary: Steve tells Natasha the first time Peggy flirted with him. (Part of Day 03 - Firsts of #steggyweek2017 at Tumblr)





	Underneath the Rain

No umbrella, no coat, all was left back at the headquarters. She could not go out in the rain when she might catch a cold. A cold during the war was not fancied by the colonel.

 

Every moment she wasted, the rain grew stronger, the splashes against the road soaking her muddied combat shoes.

 

Peggy knew that she must make a beeline towards headquarters, but the thought immediately faltered when an umbrella struggled to hover above her.

 

She glanced at the person holding the umbrella, a snarky remark was about to roll out from her tongue, but the sight of Steve changed her mind.

 

He stood beside her, lowering then raising the umbrella over her head to find the comfortable position.

 

She frowned at him. "Steve, what are you doing?" she used her clipped voice that was exclusive for breaking in the new recruits.

 

He struggled to find the right words, afraid that he would make the gesture seemingly offensive. He was only stammering around his words as he spoke, "Ma'am, I- ugh... Trying to get you to," he sighed, lowering to the umbrella as he closed it, "Get you to Colonel without getting wet."

 

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, but that won't be necessary," she told him with her voice softer than before. "Besides, you have training in less than five minutes. Go ahead first," she cocked her head towards the training area.

 

"I believe can't do that, ma'am," he remained standing beside her.

 

Peggy sucked in the air as she strategically placed her palms on her hips. "And, why is it?" she asked proudly with her brow raised.

 

His smile remained to grace his lips. "Captain's orders."

 

Peggy frowned at him playfully. She challenged him in a taunting whisper, "Do as Peggy says." With that, Peggy was already walking out in the rain.

 

Steve chased her, the umbrella already opened on his hand while he called her name.

 

When they were at the field's middle, she turned at him with her uniform already drenched. She walked towards him, closing the distance between them. Smiling sweetly, she scanned his dry clothes before returning the gaze to his warm blue eyes.

 

"I think I lured you into my trap, Captain," she sounded like she had announced SSR's deepest secret to the whole universe.

 

Steve gaped at her. "What?"

 

"Y'know, Captain," Peggy simply took the umbrella and hovered it above them. "Japan has a thing for a man and a woman sharing an umbrella together."

 

He paused, a crimson color warming his cold face. "A-Are you," he hesitated, "flirting with me?"

 

Peggy's smile was incandescent. "Apparently, I am, Captain."

* * *

 

 

Steve turned to Natasha. "That was the first time she flirted with me." His look traveled back to the empty space at the altar's front where Peggy's coffin laid earlier.


End file.
